Daughter of Darkness
by shalakamalac
Summary: The truth lies within the whispers of her knowledge; she runs away from her own father, the Dark Lord, against his will, with knowledge that no other knows. With luck she comes across a school...a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco/OC Note: Previously under DFsams321356. ON HIATUS UNTIL DOLLIE IS COMPLETE. UNDER CONSTRUCTION.


She walked into Hogwarts' great hall as a new 6th year student. As she walked down the aisle between the different tables, she noticed almost every head turn her way. "I suspect they were just looking to see what I looked like. Not a complete shocker there, I mean it is odd for a new student to come so late into the term. I suppose I was just lucky in my case that I was even granted this gift of schooling, "she mused internally with a slight giggle.

Her locks bore into a color of almost rotten wood, ash brown, speckled with natural blonde highlights. Her eyes golden in color but darkened with years of darkness. Her very aura screamed danger, for that is simply what she was. She was dangerous. Standing shyly at 5 ft 5 with her hair reaching down to the end of her spine, the teenager let her eyes wander upon the many faces that gawked openly at her. "Was this even a good idea," she muttered softly to herself as she reached the end of her walk to the front. She bit her lip and pushed up her black rimmed glasses that framed her face, which gave her danger a look of innocence.

She may be just that, innocent without the taint of darkness. However, being in darkness and surrounded in darkness leaves a permanent mark upon even the purest of souls. Even so; The only people who knew truly knew of her life were his followers, who had been sworn to secrecy, and Dumbledore. She did tell the great headmaster this willingly, for she knew who she could trust. She said that she didn't want to end up like her father, that she wanted to be different and make a change in the way things were going. And most importantly, she wanted to help a Mr. Harry Potter in his quest to defeat him, him being the Dark Lord...or as she called him, father.

She knew that she bore similarities to her father, even if she did not want anything that he bestowed upon her. Soon after she was taken away from her caretakers, and thrust back in the world of darkness that her father couldn't live without, she came to truly understand just which gifts they were. Snakes, and many other creatures of the night, became her friends and close companions. Her heart had always known that even the darkest of creatures do not wish harm on another, that most were commanded or even tricked into harming others. She was gifted with a power of speech; she could hear and converse with the creatures of the world. In her mind, she knew that she was blessed with this gift, and that this came from her mother.

Her mother; luck was not on her side in regards to any knowledge of her. All that she did know was that her father met and fell in love with a fellow student. She knew her mother was pure at heart and that tore at her father deep. So deep in fact that he became her very demise, he murdered her. He murdered her in hate. And the knowledge of this, so new and so fresh, had only been given to her upon her arrival here. The head master had asked her if she knew of her mother, and gave her what details he could without truly damaging the young girls spirit.

She was gifted, and even the head master was aware of that.

So here she sat, waiting to be sorted into a house, after contacting Dumbledore and asking for his aid in escape. She had to escape the life that she was destined for; her heart was too pure for the darkness that slowly started to seep in.

"Rebellious, I see. Oh and quite the charmer too," the sorting hat chambered out, silencing the chatter of the halls and putting a stop to the girls inner turmoil.

"Has attitude too. I would put you in Gryfindor but you just don't seem to like orange, so how about...SYLTHERIN," the hat screeched causing a table to her far right to have an uproar.

She sighed.

"Figures," she mumbled, knowing very well that her very blood called to the darkness of that house.

"Well go on dearie, take your seat with the other 6th years towards the end of the table, right there you see." an old lady wearing green said pointing to a smirking...oh no Draco Malfoy! She didn't know that he attended here! She purposely picked the public school of Hogwarts in hopes of avoiding the wealthy Malfoy men.

"Go On!" she said again, and gave a light nudge in that direction.

She gulped, and let her eyes fall downward as she took the instruction and took off towards that section.

"Well hello there my dear old good pal. Please Vinacent **(pronounced** _Vin-a-cent_ **)** join us," the blonde hissed out with a smile, and pulled her down to fill the empty space next to him.

"Please Draco you should know better, call me Ina," she growled slightly wishing for another seat to open up so she could move away from him.

"Ah yes, Ina of course. I would like you to meet Crab and Goyle, my best mates." he said motioning to the two people, stuffing their faces with food, sitting across from them, and placing him arm over her shoulders in a seemingly friendly embrace. His strong grip on her, told her otherwise.

"Nice to meet you," she softly spoke to them, attempting to get out of his grasp.

Her thoughts would not, could not slow down. She had not seen him in years. He was just as beautiful now as he was years ago. But she knew, she just knew he wasn't the same. His looks only got him so far, for she knew of his activities. She knew of the many girls he has taken to bed, and of the many muggles he has harmed.

"Awww, come on Ina. I'm just being friendly." he grinned wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him so he could whisper," You know your father is quite upset about your leaving. I wonder what he'll think when I tell him I've got a knew classmate."

Her eyes widened in horror, and her heart started to thump harder in her chest. She couldn't let him take her back, she just couldn't," Draco, you wouldn't. You can't...he is to kill me. Or worse, he'll make me work for him," she silently pleaded back.

He tightened his hold on her and spoke seductively into her ear," Shall I call you my girlfriend then?"

"What?! What are you talking about," she gasped out.

"You don't want him to find out, and I want a new girlfriend." he replied with a shrug letting her go to eat some of his toast that he dipped in the yoke of an egg.

"Are you blackmailing me ,Draco?" she questioned, her heart breaking at this confirmation. He was no longer the boy she once grew up with.

"You could call it that, if you wish. I merely wish to offer you some sort of protection with this clearly dumb scheme you are apart of."

"You're all bluff."

His blue eyes turned to pierce through her in a glare that froze her in a state of fear," Do you truly believe me to not follow through in telling your father. If I so wish it, you would be out of this building before the night was over."

She could feel her eyes moisten, but she couldn't let him see her cry. She did know that there was no way out of this estranged deal her was forcing her into.

"Alright, Draco," her voice cracked upon speaking these traitorous words to him," I shall be what you wish me to be."

* * *

After and eventless school day, well besides the whole being forced to be Draco's girlfriend thing, I went up to the snake statue, that opens the door to the Syltherin house, saying "Polio!" and walked into the common room to see Draco sitting on one of the couches.

I tried to walk right past him, but I didn't even get past the side table because he yelled, "Hey Ina, come over here. You need to meet another one of my boys, he is pretty chill."

"Wow, he said chill!" I lightly laughed to myself ,setting my things down on the little side table and making my way over to the couch he was sitting on.

Seeing that there was no room for me to sit anywhere near him, I turned and started my way over to the empty chair in the corner. Before I could even take one step, Draco had grabbed onto my elbow and pulled me onto his lap ,"No you sit here."

"Okay." I answered with a mono toned voice, knowing there was not much I could do.

"Now I want you to meet Blaise, Blaise this is my girlfriend Vinacent but call her Ina or else she'll flip!" he laughed slightly, knowing this irked her nerves.

"I can talk for my self, you know!" She demanded turning to face Draco who had an amused smirk playing on his lips.

"And your point is?"

"My point is that..." I was cut off by him pressing his cold, hard lips against mine. I gasped and he took that opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth trying, I mean 'trying' to massage my tongue with his. I put my hands on his chest and pushed with all of my might, so much so that I ended up falling to the ground, landing with a _thump_.

"Draco! What the hell?!" I asked using my hand to try and rub off the feel of his lips upon my own.

"That was the only way I could get you to shut up. Now come back up here and sit on my lap again. Think you could move you hips a little too, it feels real _real_ good when you do that?" He commanded sounding like a dictator.

"You are disgusting! What happened to the Draco that I knew," she said lowering my voice a little at the end, hoping he wouldn't hear it.

"He died as soon as my father signed my life over," he replied looking at Blaise giving him a nod before standing up. He started to head for the stairwell when he turned back around looking expectantly at me," Well are you coming, it is time for us to become better in tune with one another my dear."

"Now grab your things and come on!" Draco demanded again.

Slowly getting up from where I was sitting on the floor, I walked over to where the side table was and grabbed my messenger bag and followed Draco up the stairs and into his dorm.

When I was in the room, that seemed to be empty of the others who should have shared this with him. I would not be shocked if he found a way to weasel a room to himself. I set my bag down on the table next to his bed and sat down on the edge of his bed uncomfortably watching him go over to the door and put some sort of locking spell over it.

He turned around and smirked looking at me, making his way over to where I was sitting. He put one hand on my shoulder, pushing me down onto his bed so I was now laying down with my legs over the edge of it. He silently go on the bed and laid down next to me, grabbing my waist and turning me onto my side so I was facing him.

He slowly traced his hands up my arms and over my shoulders and onto my face where he cupped my cheeks and pulled me in for a soft kiss. He pulled away only to go back in for another kiss, but this time it was rough and full of lust.

Laying there unresponsive I felt him at the hem of my t-shirt that I changed into after potions class for study hall. I then felt his hand make its way up into my shirt resting on the skin of my stomach sending chills through my body. This may be Draco but it still felt good.

"Ina, kiss me back." Draco said suddenly.

"What?" I asked confused, "I am kissing you back."

"No, I mean kiss me like you mean it. If you want , if you need to, pretend I am the guy I was to you years ago. Do not think of me as who I am today. I need you to kiss me back," he said letting his voice fall into a whisper. A desperate whisper.

"You want me to pretend that I was kissing the you from years ago?" I ask confused.

"Yes, If it will get you to kiss me like you mean it. Ina, I know you aren't very fond of me at the moment because I am being an arse but I need you to kiss me back. I don't know why, but it feels like that if I don't get you to kiss me back I'll die."

"Try a very big arse, and your just being over dramatic. But fine I'll try."

"That's all I ask." he said leaning in for another kiss. I pulled my hand away from his and locked them around his neck imagining in my mind that the boy I was kissing was not the Draco I knew today but the one I knew four years ago when I was twelve. The sweet innocent boy who was super caring and supportive of all of the crazy things we used to do together.

But I wanted the boy who I gave my first kiss to to come back more than anything and he just wasn't. I knew that now because he has changed and not for the better. I just can't do this.

I sighed pulling away from him, "Draco, I just can't. It's not the same, you're not the same. Please let me go."

"What? Why? What are I doing wrong, Ina?" he asked looking a little concerned.

"Just let me go, Draco. I'm uh tired, yeah tired."

"No, tell me what wrong," he demanded raising his voice a little.

" _This_ Draco." I said motioning to us. "Four years ago you would have never made me do _this_ unless I wanted to. You wouldn't have threatened me. You wouldn't have yelled at me like the multiple times you already have. You wouldn't have followed in your father's footsteps. You're just not the same so I can't imagine you being the same person you were four years ago when we were twelve because you're not."

He didn't answer for a while. I assumed that he was too angry to talk, so I just stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry," he all but nearly whispered, "I'll try..." he paused taking a deep breathe, "I'll try to change, because I don't want to lose you. When you moved away to live with your father after your father was heard to be back I thought that the only way I was going to see you was to join in. So I did. After a couple of months of working for your father I gave up on you because I never saw you since that day, but your father would talk about you so that made it harder. But eventually I did give up and when you did come back I was too into what I was doing to even care."

"But then why did you make me date you when I came here?" I questioned.

"Because when I saw you not angry like you always were when you were forced to come to the meetings, all of the emotions I've been trying to get rid of came back full force." he admitted.

"Then if you have these 'so called' emotions for me, why were you an arse to me?"

"I have an image to keep. It wouldn't look right when to prince of Syltherin was being nice to a girl. I guess I was an arse to you, about that...I'm sorry but that's how I have to act in front of people because they could tell my father and then that wouldn't be good. Working for the dark lord or umm your father, you're supposed to be an arse to everyone and everything you see and meet. Again I'm sorry."

"Well you didn't have to make me date you by threatening me." I almost yelled.

"Well yeah, that was mainly because I didn't want anyone else to have you. And as for the whole making you come up here with me, I wanted to see if you had feeling for me still but then I got a good look at you and couldn't keep myself from telling you to kiss me. And now I'm basically confessing my love for you, oh bloody hell you did not just hear that okay?"

"Y-You love me?" I stuttered.

Draco just looked down unable to look me in the eyes and mumbled," Yes."

I felt blood rushing to my cheeks, causing me to look away even though his eyes were attentively staring at the ground and probably not going to look back up anytime soon unless I said something back. "Oh Draco," I whispered walking over to him and wrapping my arms around him hugging him as tightly as I could.

Surprise coursed through his veins before he realized what I was doing. He slide his arms around my waist as a snake would his pray and pulled me even closer, if that was possible, to his body. I could feel each of his muscles convulse and twitch as he tightened his hold on my tiny frame. "Ina," sighed against my cheek," I've missed you so much."

A smile appears on my face as I looked at him, he frowned though.

"Draco?" I looked at him with a questioning look.

He let go of me, grabbing my hands and holding them within his. The warmth his body had upon mine vanished, as a feeling of emptiness enclosed my body once more, a feeling I was oh so familiar with. I craved his body, I wanted the feeling back. I wanted him to come back to me and hold me close again. I wanted Draco.

No I don't.

Yes I do.

Fuck.

My mind is racing, different possibilities running around in my mind, almost like little men rummaging through file cabinets in my brain to find the answer I want searching my brain for. Well those men came up empty handed; I just don't know what I want.

No I do, my mind whispered to me softly like a breeze rustling through tree branches that have no leaves on them. I'm madly in love with Draco. I've always been, though I thought to myself. He has just changed into this asshole, but wait. What about all that he had just said to me not to long ago.

GODDAMMIT!

Why am I having such a hard time thinking? Oh, Draco's here. I can never think straight when I'm around him.

"Ina, your right," he whispered snapping me out of my inner dealing. My brain is really pissing me off I thought smirking slightly at my stupid joke. I sighed, I wish Draco could laugh with me at that joke, 4 years ago he would've.

Wait a minute.

Draco still could laugh at my stupid joke; I just have to let him.

Shaking my head slightly with a small laugh escaping my lips, because I know now just how stupid I was being thinking he wasn't the same anymore. My laughter caused him to look at me, anger shone brightly from his eyes as he roughly let go of my hands and glared at me vividly, backing away until is back hit the wall. I shook my head and walked slowly over to him, swaying my hips more than necessary so they would draw his attention whether he wanted them too or not. When I got over to him, I just stared at him in the eyes and let him see straight to my soul, to my heart, I let him see everything that I had to offer to him.

I thought Draco had changed, I thought Draco was following in his father's footsteps, well I mean his is, but he IS still the same man I fell in love with, and I've come to the conclusion that he always will be the man I love no matter how stupid I think he is for following behind his father.

 **This is rough I know. However, this was written when I was 16 years old. I am now 22 about to be 23, and my writing style has improved greatly. I wish to continue this story on, and if you are willing to stick with me through this, you will see just how much my style has changed.**

 **Thank you all so much for your time and energy in reading this.**

 **Have a blessed day.**

 **D.E.F**


End file.
